Sweet Summer Time
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabi is from Texas. Troy is from California. Their families are neighbors. They have the whole summer in New Mexico. If they fall in love, will they last?
1. A Great Summer

**Hey guys! This is one of my new story that i'm still currently working on. I think this is the best one yet. I love it so much! This chapter overlaps a little bit. I think a couple other chapters do too. Please tell me what you think! Love you guys!**

* * *

Sweet Summer Time  
_

**Troy's POV**

Today, mom and I got onto the plane to New Mexico to my aunt Leah's house. She lives with her husband Mike and their adopted son Chad and their daughter Hannah. We have always been close until they moved away from California a couple years ago. My mom and Dad got divorced when I was 11. He lives in Montana somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I've never been out to their new house in New Mexico so it is going to be a fun summer with my family.

The plane landed at 8:30 that Thursday night, Mom and I walked out of the plane to go get our luggage. Mom looked tired from the few hour flight but I knew she was excited to see her sister Leah. I was excited too to see Chad, he was my best cousin, like my brother, I was torn apart when they had to leave. My little cousin Hannah adored me, I was her favorite cousin. Chad had always been great at sports, mom told me he was a big shot basketball player. I was more of a football and baseball kind of guy.

"Troy!" I heard my 11 year old cousin squeal as she ran up to me. A smile broke out on my face and I scooped her up hugging her tightly.

"Hey Hanny, you got so big!" I said, putting her down.

She giggled and gave my mom a big hug. My Aunt, Uncle, and Chad came over to me giving up hugs and helped find our luggage.

"How was your flight honey?" Aunt Leah said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Good," I replied. "It was too long, I was just anxious to get here."

"How's football champ?" Uncle Mike asked me.

"So awesome!" I smiled. "We won state this year, I can't wait to start next season."

"You gotta teach me some moves man" Chad said, slapping my arm.

" Of course" I shook my hand through his crazy hair.

After we had gotten all of our luggage we got into the car and went to my aunt and uncles house. Mom and Hannah sat in the back. Chad and I sat in the very back talking. I told him about football, my girlfriend I had for a week, and other random things. Chad told me about school and all the girls he tried to get at and the neighbor girl.

"So you like her?" I asked him.

"Dude she was like my first friend when I moved here" He said, looking at me then out the window.

"So… you like her." I said more then questioned.

He shook his head. "Nah, Not exactly." He said. "She like me… I think, I mean, I've been avoiding her lately so I don't know."

I sighed. "Dude, Why do you have to be a jerk? If she wasn't your first friend then you would have probably be a nerd, not a stud bro." I told him.

"I know" He said quietly. "I don't want anybody to think I'm soft or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay"

We rolled up to the house. Their neighbors were very active, a lot of people coming in and out of the house from the car. There was a beautiful brunette girl digging around in the trunk. I suppose that was neighbor girl. We got out of the car and I stared over at the girl 20 feet away from me. My Aunt walked over to the older couple coming towards the car. The girl standing by the car was short, very athletic looking and beautiful nonetheless. I smiled at her.

"Troy, come on." Chad said behind me.

I turned back to the car and got a couple of bags. I looked back toward the car and the brunette was gone and there was a blonde standing in her place. Chad and I followed Hannah to the door and we walked inside. Their house was huge compared to my moms condo. I got the corner room upstairs next to Chad's room and Mom was staying in the room downstairs. We walked back outside to get the rest of our things.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I put the last bag in the car and yelled that we were ready to go. I got in the back seat while dad, still talking on his business call, got in the drivers seat. Mom came out with my little brother Cam in the car. Cam was born four years ago, he was a surprise that's for sure. He was sleeping in the car seat next to me, pretty much the whole time. Dad finally got off his phone 30 minutes after we had left. He went on about picking colleges and sports and scholarships. I heard that every month at least. I told him that I was looking into it every time he asked.

It was about 8:45 when we pulled up to Grandpas house. I stretched before I got out. I knocked on the door and saw my beautiful cousin. "Hello Beautiful" Sharpay said, squeezing me tightly.

"Hello Gorgeous!" I giggled. "I missed you so much" I saw my Grandma and Grandpa walk up. I gave them big hugs. Mom carried Cam out of the car and we sat on the couch catching up for a little while. We haven't seen them since Christmas. They usually came up to us since my Aunt Christy, Shar's mom, passed away. My dad was tired from the drive over here, since we lived in Texas. We walked outside and started to get our things out of the car.

"So tell me about the neighbor boy you always used to talk about." I said, looking at Sharpay.

She sighed. "I'm over him, he's such a jerk."

"Why? What did he do?" I popped open the trunk, stuffing the keys back in my jacket pocket.

"He's just not as nice as he used to be." She pulled up the handle on my mom's suitcase. She walked inside as I pulled my suitcase out of the car. I heard honking as the neighbor pull up. I jumped as the honk startled me, since it was such a quiet neighborhood. Grandma and Grandpa walked towards the car as a man and a woman got out of the front.

"Hey Leah, y'all can come over for dinner if you'd like. I'd like you to meet my daughter and my son in law and my other grandkids too." I heard Grandma say and I kept pulling things out of the trunk.

"Sure, we'll come on by." I heard a woman say. "My baby sister is here, and her son Troy."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them." My sweet grandpa said. "Dinner will be ready in 10"

"Thank you Charlie" A man said. "We'll be over soon."

I saw two boys and a girl get out of the car. One was tall and dark. He must have been neighbor boy, Shar said he was adopted. The other boy though, he was beautiful. He turned to me, catching me staring at him. I got lost for a minute in his deep blue eyes. I turned back to the car and hit my head on the top part of the trunk. I heard Sharpay laughing, I bet she saw the whole thing. I pulled my bag out quickly and walked inside.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

After Mom and I got all our things sorted, we walked over to neighbor girls house. Their house was the same layout as my Aunt and Uncles but opposite. We walked into the living room. It felt very homely, like anybody's grandma's house. I sat next to Chad and my mom, opposite of the two teenage girls.

"Charlie, Julie, I'd like you to meet my sister in law Lucy and my nephew Troy. They're from California" Uncle Mike said, taking a seat next to Aunt Leah.

"Thank you for letting us come over." Mom said, smiling. "It's so nice to meet you guys."

"It's not a problem at all. Y'all are welcome anytime." Charlie said. "This is my baby girl Sarah and her husband Daniel. They have Gabriella and Cam. This is Sharpay, our other granddaughter, she says here with us."

I looked at Gabriella, her chocolate brown eyes sucked me in instantly. She was definitely beautiful. I wanted to know her. I had to know her. "It's nice to meet you" I said, smiling.

She giggled quietly. "Its nice to meet you too." She smiled at me.

"Alright y'all dinner is ready." Julie said, clasping her hands softly.

We served ourselves and the teenagers went outback. The parents and grandparents and the younger kids sat at the table. It was a warm June night, perfect summer weather. Chad and I sat opposite the girls and started eating.

"So Troy, where in California are you from?" Sharpay asked me.

"I live 30 minutes from San Francisco." I said, looking at her then Gabriella.

"That's so awesome, I've never been to California." Sharpay said. "Gabi here is from Amarillo, Texas."

"How old are you Gabriella?" Chad asked her, before stuffing his face.

"Please call me Gabi." She said smiling. " I'm 16, How old are you Troy?"

"I'm 17" I said, smiling at Gabi.

"Chad, You're being nice again." Sharpay said.

Chad rolled his eyes. "I'm a nice guy Shar, you know that." He gave her a million dollar smile.

They started arguing and I looked at Gabi who was watching them just like I was. I had to admit, they were very entertaining.

"So Gabriella is a beautiful name." I told her.

She giggled. "Troy is a beautiful name too"

Gabi and I started laughing. Chad and Sharpay looked at us, confused. The looks on their faces made us laugh even harder. I already knew I was going to like Gabriella. She was a great girl. This is going to be a great summer.


	2. Sparta?

**Gabriella's POV**

Since the first night we got there, us four had been inseparable. Chad and Sharpay patched up their relationship and became friends, but they still butt heads a lot. Troy and I well, we spent most of the time talking. He is the sweetest boy I've ever met, and he is so fun to be around. I had to admit I was falling in love. Its been 3 weeks since we got there and today we were going to the mall. Whenever we went out in public I noticed that Chad would be more distant, Sharpay noticed too.

"Troy, where is Chad?" Sharpay said. I could tell she was a tad bit annoyed.

"He was right here a minute ago." Troy said, looking around. We were standing next to Forever 21 and the Hallmark Store.

"I think he wondered off again." I said giggling. Chad did have the attention span of a 3 year old.

"Well no shit Gabi." Sharpay said, sighing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it.

Troy laughed. "Someone is sassy." I giggled and Shar just rolled her eyes. Troy put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go get some ice cream"

"You guys go. I'll look for Chad." Sharpay said. "We should get one of those monkey backpacks for him." She snorted. "The one with the leash."

I laughed. "Alright Shar." Troy and I started walked away. I turned back and saw Sharpay giving me two thumbs up and a big smile. I bit my lip and moved closer to Troy.

We stood inline for Cold stone and Troy turned to me. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

I bit my lip. "Um… We can share 'cause I'll only eat a little bit. I like everything."

We walked up to the counter and Troy pressed his hands to the glass looking at the ice cream flavors. "Alright beautiful"

While he ordered I tried to settle my stomach. I have never felt this way, I think it is love. I just hope he liked me too. I held onto his back pocket while he paid. He grabbed the ice cream and we sat down at the nearest table.

"So" I said, looking at him. "What concoction have you whipped up?"

"Well, we have vanilla ice cream with some gummy bears. You said they were your favorite." He smiled at me. "And caramel and chocolate."

"Sounds great" I smiled at him. We started eating and I ended up eating most of it. Once we were finished we got up and started looking for Chad and Sharpay.

"I thought you said you were going to have a little bit." Troy said, laughing.

I started laughing and blushing furiously. "I'm sorry, Ice cream is my guilty pleasure."

He reached down and grabbed my hand. "It's okay, I forgive you." He smiled down at me and laced my fingers in between his. We kept walking until we turned a corner and heard arguing.

I knew it was them. I sighed and let go of Troy's hand and walked over to them. "What are y'all arguing about now?"

"He ditched us to go flirt with some ugly girl that works at star bucks!" Sharpay said, dramatically.

"No, I didn't ditch you." Chad said defensively. "I wanted to go get star bucks and we started talking and that was all."

"You know what? It's alright, lets just head back" Troy said.

"We didn't even get to go shopping." I said quietly.

"Well lets go shopping then." Sharpay said. "Chad?"

"It's up to Troy." Chad said, pointing at Troy.

Troy rubbed his hands together and nodded. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I was carrying around the clothes Gabi had picked out for me to try on. She kept piling shirts on my arm. Gabi was having way too much fun with this and my arm was starting to hurt. "Okay I think I have enough to try on Gabi."

She giggled. "Alright, go them on." I started walking towards the dressing room and I felt Gabi smack my butt.

I turned back and shook my head at her. I couldn't help but smile, I was starting to really like this girl. I walked into the dressing room and I could hear Gabi and Sharpay talking, Chad was in the room next to me.

"So, you and Troy?" Sharpay said.

"Well we got ice cream and I ate all of it." I heard Gabi say. I smiled. "I felt so bad!"

"It's just ice cream Gabs."

She giggled "I know but still. I like him. He is such a great guy."

"We can hear you." Chad said loudly.

"Chad!" I shook my head. Chad could be such an asshole sometimes.

"Oh my god." I could hear the embarrassment in her voice, so I decided to come out in an outfit she had picked out. I liked the outfit, it fit my personality.

I walked over to Sharpay and a bright red Gabi. "So ladies, what do you think?" I spun around in a circle modeling for them.

"I think you look fabulous" Sharpay said.

"She's right, you look great." Gabi said shyly.

I gave Gabi a big smile. "I like it, I think I'm going to get it." I walked back in as Chad walked out with a blank look on his face.

"I look like a preppy douche bag." Chad said bluntly.

"You dress like this all the time!" Sharpay said defensively.

"Not with a sweater vest!" He said. I laughed quietly. "Shut up Troy!"

"Come on Chad, I'll buy it for you." She giggled.

"Save your money." Chad said.

I heard Gabi giggle and I walked out of the dressing room.

"This is a no." I stood there next to Chad in another one of Gabi's picks.

"You look so cute though" Sharpay said with a smirk on her face.

"Aw so cute." Chad said, imitating the girls.

Gabi giggled quietly. "Sooo cute!"

I laughed. "I am not buying this!"

We finished shopping and were on our way home, Gabi and I were sitting in the back. I had to tell her that I felt the same way, I just didn't know how. I reached over and put my hand on hers which was on her leg. She rested her head on my shoulder after giving me a smile. God she's beautiful. Once we got back to the houses, I had Gabs come out back with me. It was a warm, beautiful night.

"Come sit on the trampoline with me" I said, holding her hand. My Aunt and Uncle bought a trampoline for Chad a couple years back. I heard stories about him trying to jump over the safety netting.

"Yes, Sparta" Gabi said giggling.

"Sparta?" I asked laughing.

"You know, like Troy and Sparta?" She said giggling. "It was a bad joke"

I laughed. "It wasn't bad, I'm just slow"

We climbed in the trampoline, I laid down and she started jumping around me. She got closer to me and screamed when I grabbed her and pulled her down to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I moved the hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful Gabriella" I leaned closer to her, smiling.

"Oh, shush " She mumbled burying her face in my chest.

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I really like you Gabi"

"You already know that I like you too." She rested her chin against my chest.

"What do you think we should do about it?" I asked. She gave me a shy smile.

She rubbed her hand up and down my arm slowly. "We should do whatever feels right."

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I would love to be your girlfriend. Only if you want to be my boyfriend" She smiled.

I smiled at her. "Yes, My life would be perfect if I had the honor of being your boyfriend."

She started giggling and wrapped her arms around me. "Just shut up and kiss me."


	3. Virgin and Proud

**Gabriella's POV**

I had my first kiss with Troy Bolton, that night on the Danforth's' trampoline. My heart was beating so fast, I don't know how I got so lucky to have someone like him. Me and Sharpay stayed up most of that night talking about it. I felt like I was on the top of the world. I told my parents the morning after. My mom thought he was great but my dad just went on about college and my future. Today, we were going to mini golf. Sharpay and I got ready, we went over to the boys house to see if they were ready.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton. " I said after she answered the door. "Are they boys up?"

She smiled. "I think they're still sleeping, but please call me Lucy"

"Can we go wake them up, Lucy?" I asked her.

"Sure go on up." Lucy said. "Troy is on the last room on the left."

I ran upstairs and walked into Troy's room, he was fast asleep. "Troy Bolton you better get up right now or I'm going to kick your ass."

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "No"

"5" I started counting."4, 3, 2, 1 and a half. Don't make me say it Troy."

"Mmm" He groaned again. "Five more minutes."

"One!" I jumped on him and ripped off his blankets and sat on top of him. I sat there patting a beat on his chest and singing "Troy needs to wake up" I leaned down and whispered "Troy needs to wake up" in his ear, giggling. He opened one of his eyes with a sleepy smile on his face. He grabbed me and rolled us over so he was on top of me. I smiled. "Good now you're awake"

"You're going to get it Gabriella." He said, smiling.

He moved a stand of hair out of my face. "I don't believe that"

"Oh, you better believe it!" He started tickling me and I laughed and tried to grab his hands. I finally managed to grab them and leaned up to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down closer to me. He placed his lips against mine gently.

I smiled and pushed him off of me. "Come on big boy, you have to get ready."

He groaned and kissed my lips again. "Fine."

I went to go find Sharpay as Troy got dressed. She was down stairs talking to Troy's mom about California. Sharpay always dreamed of moving to California. Her dad left before she was born and her mom passed a couple years ago. She is the strongest person I've ever met. She deserves somebody great.

"It's just great I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." Lucy said taking a sip of her coffee.

Sharpay sighed. "I can't wait until I move out there for college."

"Hey, I'll move with you." I said, smiling.

"Really?" Shar turned to look at me. "You would think about going to school in California?"

"If we find a good one then yeah." I sat down next to Shar at the island bar.

"There's plenty of great schools in California." Lucy said, smiling. "Chico, Berkley, UCLA and so many others"

"Well I'll think about it"

"Think about what?" Troy said, coming down the stairs walking over to us.

"Going to school in California" Lucy said, folding the paper back up.

"Why don't you just go to U of A here?" Chad asked, following Troy over.

"Well I haven't made any decisions yet." I said giggling. "I still have a whole 2 years to decide."

"All this college talk is giving me wrinkles." Shar said, touching her forehead. "Let's go"

We started walking out towards the door. "Have fun!" Lucy yelled after us.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

We got to the mini golf course and Gabi and I were against Chad and Sharpay. I knew it was going to be tough because Chad was very competitive.

Gabi and I needed to strategize to win. "Okay Gabi, we need to focus to win this game"

"We're going to kick their butts!" She said giggling.

I smacked her butt. "That's my girl." She giggled and hit my arm.

She pulled out an orange golf club "I want these ones, let's be team orange"

She pulled another club out for me and handed it to me. "Alright, Team orange is going to kick some mini gold butt!" I said, laughing.

We walked over to Sharpay and Chad who were arguing about what color golf clubs to use. We decided Shar and I were going to keep score. It was a close game but Chad and Sharpay came out on top. I didn't mind though, it was just a game, but Gabi was trash talking the whole game. She never ceases to amaze me. After the game we went to go get something to eat. We went down to a burger joint and ordered and sat down.

"We have to do this again." Gabi said, sliding in next to me. "Next time y'all are going down!"

"You talk a big game Gabi, but Shar and I won" Chad said grinning.

I saw the look on her face, this wasn't going to be good. "Well no shit Chad."

"Calm down, it's just a game." I said, rubbing her back slowly.

"Gabi is extremely competitive." Sharpay said, drinking her water.

Gabi leaned against me. "That's for damn sure."

I've never seen this side of her, I had to admit, it was pretty hot. I kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at me. The food came and we ate, and we went back to the houses. We all went out back and sat on the trampoline, and we decided to play random games.

"Let's play truth or dare" Sharpay said giggling.

"Alright" Chad said. "Gabi, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." She said, smoothing down her shirt.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Chad asked.

'Three, I guess. " She started giggling. "one in kindergarten for 3 days, one in 6th grade for a week and Troy." She looked over at me with a goofy smile on her face. "So Shar, truth or dare?" She looked over at Shar.

"Dare." Shar said confidently.

"I dare you to…" She started smirking. I laughed quietly. I knew what she was going to say. "KISS CHAD"

"WHAT?" Shar and Chad said in unison.

"You heard her its just a little kiss" I laughed. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"But-" Shar started.

"Kiss!" Gabi said firmly, interrupting.

"Come on Shar, It's not the end of the world." Chad said. Sharpay leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Gabi started giggling and clapping. "See that wasn't so bad!"

"Anyway" Sharpay said loudly, wiping her mouth. "Troy, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you a virgin?" Sharpay asked, smirking.

I held my fist up. "Virgin and proud" Gabi giggled.

Sharpay sighed loudly rolling her eyes. "You are so boring."

I shook my head at Sharpay. "Chad, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to doorbell ditch the last girl you hooked up with." I said, giving Chad a smirk.

"Uh…" Chad looked away.

"What? You scared?" Sharpay said.

"No." Chad glared at her. "I am also a virgin." he mumbled.

"What?" I pretended like I didn't hear him.

"I'm a virgin too okay?" Chad said, sighing.

"But that girl you were talking about…"

"We just made out." Chad said, I could tell his big ego was hurt.

"Fine," I smirked again. "Doorbell ditched the last person you kissed, not Sharpay."

He started crawling out of the trampoline. "Fine"

We all walked down the street to apparently the last girl he kissed , except Sharpay's, house. We hid behind a car across the street. Chad ran across the street and pressed the doorbell twice and ran back. We saw a man walk out, looking confused. He walked back inside, and we waited a while the ran back to Chad's house.

"That was great" Gabi said, still giggling.

"Lets not play this game anymore. " Chad said, yawning.

"I'm going to bed." Sharpay said.

"Me too, I need my beauty sleep." Chad said and Sharpay snorted.

"Goodnight" Gabi and I said to them as they walked in separate directions.

We walked back over to the trampoline. Gabi climbed up first and laid down looking up at the stars. I followed and laid next to her. She cuddled up against me, giving me a kiss.

"So have you decided what you're going to do after high school?" She asked me, laying her head against my chest.

"College, of course." I played with her hair. "But where? I don't know"

"Have you talked to your mom about it?" She asked me, I shook my head. "My dad talks about it constantly. What school do you want to go to? Are you looking into it? Are you going to play softball? Did you look into softball scholarships? It never ends…"

I shrugged. "At least he is preparing you."

"I know but it seems like it'll never end until I actually leave for college," She yawned. " I mean I have two whole years, I still have time to relax and be a kid."

"He just wants what is best for you Gabi" I said quietly.

She was quiet for a minute. "Do you think we can make it work when we go back home?"

"I hope so." I kissed her forehead. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either" She said quietly.

"Let's just focus on now."

"Mmm… okay" I could tell her eyes were closed. I rubbed her back while she was laying on me.

"I'm going to take you home, okay baby?" I whispered quietly.

She just nodded. We got off the trampoline, I picked her up and walked to the front of her grandparents house. I walked in and Gabi's dad was up, on the computer.

"Hey, Mr. Montez, I'm just going to take Gabi up to bed." He looked up at me.

"Sure son." He turned back to his computer.

I walked upstairs into Sharpay's room and I set her down on her bed and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight baby."

"Night" She whispered and I covered her up with her blankets. She cuddled in them. I closed the door and walked downstairs quietly. Mr. Montez was putting away his laptop as I walked over to him. "Mr. Montez"

He looked over at me. "Yeah son?"

"One of these days I want to talk to you about college, is that okay?" I looked over at him.

"of course, I'm interested in where you want to go, since your with Gabi and all."

"Thank you for letting me be with her. She is a great girl and I really care about her. " I smiled.

"Take care of her son, I don't want to see my baby get hurt." He said sternly.

I nodded. "I wouldn't think of hurting her. I should get going. Thank you again Mr. Montez."

"No problem son" He said nodding. I walked to the door. "Goodnight." I waved back at him and headed back to my aunts house.


	4. Looks are Deceiving

**Hey Guys! I just want to thank you guys again for all the feedback. It really does brighten my day. This story is going to ch10 then i'm doing a spin off so hopefully you guys will keep reading and liking it.**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

We have been at my grandma and grandpas for 6 weeks now. We were leaving again in about 7 more weeks and I was dreading having to leave. I just tried to enjoy the time we had but I couldn't help but think this was the first and last time I would be with Troy and I want to be with him, forever. I want to marry him. Naïve , I know but I just want to be with him. Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa have gone out for dinner, Shar and I were stuck with Cam. He was a good kid but I wanted to go do something else, anything else.

"Gabi!" Cam screeched running over to me, plopping in my lap. "I'm hungry."

"Alright." I said giggling, giving him a big hug. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ice cream!" He stretched his hands towards the sky.

I laughed shaking my head "You need real food Cammy"

He drove his hot wheel across my face. "Chicken nuggets!"

I moved his hands down and nodded. "That sounds much better."

I put some chicken nuggets in the oven for us and somebody knocked on the door. I heard Troy, Chad, and Hannah's voices, so I put more chicken nuggets in the oven. I felt two arms wrap around me. I turned around and gave Troy a kiss.

"You on child duty too?" Troy asked me.

"I am not a child" Hannah said, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You are a beautiful young woman" I said giggling.

"much better" She said before walking away.

We laughed and played with the kids. I love the fact that Cam loved Troy. Hannah and I were playing some hand games. I took the chicken nuggets out of the open and put them on the plates, I cut Cam's in half and sat them on the table.

"Cameron, dinner is ready" He came over and sat down at the table. "Hannah are you hungry? I know these boys did not feed you."

"Yeah, What'd you make?" Hannah asked sitting down next to Cam.

"Chicken nuggets, My specialty." I giggled.

"My favorite!" Hannah smiled.

"I'll go get you some" I went and fixed everybody a plate and set it on the table.

We ate and then played some more, Cam was tired so I put him upstairs. Hannah was watching some Disney Channel show in the front room, Me and Troy went out back.

"You're so great with kids" Troy said, smiling at me.

"I love them." I walked over to the hammock and sat down. "I can't wait to have kids of my own."

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "When we have kids I want them to be just like you"

"Why? I'm awkward and weird. They should be just like you. Perfect." I smiled leaning against him.

He shook his head. "I'm not perfect."

"Pretty close." I played with his fingers. "I hope they have your eyes."

"Well whoever they look like, they'll be perfect." He kissed my forehead.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Four maybe five" He looked at me.

"I'm so glad you didn't say 10." I giggled. "I don't think I could pop out 10 of them"

He laughed. "I think 5 is the max, I want at least 2"

I smiled, shaking my head, I love planning our future together. I can't imagine myself with anybody else. I really cant. We talked a little longer. He leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him back gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I moved my tongue along his lip and we started making out slowly. I had no idea what I was doing, but he didn't seem to mind. After a while I got the hang of it.

"Hey Tr- Oh that's gross." Chad said, interrupting us. "My parents are home and they need help with the groceries. Yours are too Gabi."

"Alright" I said getting up, pulling Troy up with me. "I'll go get Hannah."

"I'll go with you" Troy and I walked over to the front room to see a sleeping Hannah. Troy picked her up and I opened all the doors for him to get outside.

Before we got to the Danforth's house I told my parents that cam was sleeping and I said I would clean up the kitchen. We went outside and Troy took Hannah inside and I helped the Danforth's with their groceries.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to help" Mrs. Danforth said. "We can just have the boys do it."

"I don't mind." I smiled, shifting the bags. "Troy is taking Hannah upstairs, she fell asleep."

"Thank you Sweetheart." She said as I started walking inside.

"It's no problem at all" I walked in and passed Troy who was walking out.

"Isn't she great Aunt Leah?" I heard Troy say.

"She is pretty great" I smiled to myself as I set down the bags.

Leah came in and I started helping her put away the groceries, Troy helped too. Troy and I had to go back to grandmas and clean up the messes we made with dinner and stuff. Once we were done we headed out back again, laying back on the hammock.

"What position do you play?" He asked suddenly. "I never asked you about softball."

I giggled. "I play first base and Third base, outfield sometimes."

"I want to see you play sometime." He kissed my cheek gently. "I bet you're a beast."

I giggled. "I do the best I can" I licked my lips. "I want to see you in football pants."

Troy laughed. "No filter, Straight to the point."

I giggled loudly, shrugging my shoulders. "I cant help it."

"How did I get so lucky to find a girl like you?" He smiled.

"Aren't you Irish?" I joked.

"Ha Ha" He laughed sarcastically. "So funny Gabi"

I covered my face giggling. "I know I am" I sighed and looked over at him. "I want to be a nurse, and my dad wants me to be an Olympian."

"You can go to nursing school." He said, rubbing my arm. "It's your decision, not his."

"I know." I said, closing my eyes. "I don't know if I love softball like I used to."

"I understand." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"But I guess we will see what happens."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Our families had gotten pretty close in the past month and a half. We'd spend most of our time together. Today, the girls were having a girl day. Uncle Mike and Chad went out for lunch and to the batting cages, I was invited to go but I decided to help Mr. Montez with Cam. Mr. Montez was a great business man and a great father, I know he just wants what is best for his kids. He and I were playing catch with Cam.

"So you play some baseball?" Mr. Montez asked me, throwing the ball softly to Cam.

I nodded. "I mostly play football but I played little league when I was younger." Cam missed the ball and ran after it.

"Why don't you play in school?" He asked me.

"I spend most of the time at football camps, practice, you name it" Cam picked up the ball and started walking back. "Then the rest of the time I study. Honestly, this is the only summer I've had the most free time to be a teenager, and I'm enjoying it while it lasts."

"You're a hard worker, I like that" Mr. Montez turned back to Cam who was about to throw it back to him. "Cam remember what I said, Step and Throw"

"Okay Dad" He said, stepping and throwing it to his dad slowly.

"Good Job Cam!" Mr. Montez said, He threw it back to his son. "You know we never talked about colleges."

"I know." I watched cam catch it with both hands. He turned towards me and I got ready. "I was hoping we could talk about it today." Cam threw the ball forgetting to step and it went straight into the ground.

Cam started rubbing his eyes. "I think its nap time." Mr. Montez said, walking over to Cam, scooping him up. I followed them inside and sat at the table while he took cam upstairs for a nap. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Mr. Montez said a couple minutes later as he walked down the stairs.

I shrugged. "Everything."

He talked about his alma mater and other Texas colleges. I told him that I got early admissions letters from a couple colleges and I have scouts from Stanford and UCLA looking at me for a football/academic scholarship. He was astonished, I could tell he thought I was just some kid from a broken home in California, dating his daughter for a summer then dumping her when I go back home to another girlfriend there. Looks are deceiving.

"Wow." Mr. Montez said taking a drink of the water he had just gotten. "I think you should do whatever you want to. Whatever you think is best for you and your education."

"How do I know what is best for me?" I asked him, peeling the label off my water bottle.

"A deep gut feeling." He said, I could tell he was looking at me. "When you look at something and you want it, like you have to have it. Have you ever had that feeling?"

I nodded. "Yeah I have"

"What made you feel that way? Any colleges?"

I looked up at him. "No, not for any colleges." I took a deep breath. "I feel that way every time I see your daughter."

He gave me a small smile. "You really like her don't you?"

"I do" I nodded. "I know wherever she decides to go, she will thrive."

Mr. Montez sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just got to get her more serious about looking for school. These next few years are going to fly by."

"Don't I know it. This summer is half over." I unscrewed the cap to my water bottle and took the last drink.

"Well whatever you do son I know you will succeed." He put his hand on my shoulder. "If you go into business I will hire you in a minute."

I nodded. "Thank you for the talk Mr. Montez, I needed someone to talk about it."

"If you need anything, feel free to call me." He said. "I have to go call the office, can you get Cam up?"

I nodded. "Thank you sir." I got up pushing in my chair. "and no problem."

I walked upstairs and woke Cam up, He asked about his dad but I told him for now we were going to play until he is done. We played with the toys he brought and I taught him about football. Cam was a cool little dude. I wish I had siblings, I have none, which is probably why I want a large family. Compensation at it's finest. Cam and I went down as Mr. Montez was finishing his phone call. He let me use his car to go get food for us. I was glad to give them father and son time.

When I got back to the house, they were having batting practice inside the house. I caught a spongy ball with my bare hand as I walked through the door. "Great hit buddy" I closed the door behind me.

Mr. Montez nodded. "I taught him well."

Cam was spinning in circles, swinging the bat around. "Dad's an All-American"

I raised my eyebrows "Really?" Mr. Montez nodded. "You have to teach me a thing or two so I can brush up on my baseball skills for next year."

Cam stopped spinning and walked over to his dad. "Can we? Can we go to the park?" He asked jumping up and down, dropping the plastic bat.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, we'll go after lunch"

We sat and ate a late lunch and when we were finishing up the girls came home. Mrs. Montez, Mom and Aunt Leah, were chatting it up as they walked through the door. Sharpay, Gabi, and Hannah fallowed in the rear.

"How are my favorite boys?" Mrs. Montez came over giving her husband a kiss and her son a hug.

"Mommy! Me and Daddy and Troy are going to the park!" He raised his hands in excitement "A-an-and Were going to play baseball!" He stuttered.

"Oh yeah Daniel?" Mr. Montez nodded.

"They're going to teach me some baseball Mrs. Montez" I told her, smiling.

My mom looked at me. "Baseball huh? I miss watching you play baseball."

"I'm thinking about starting up again." I said walking over to her. "But I doubt I'll be any good, its been so long."

"I'm sure you will be. You and Chad were always the best on the team." I shook my head in disagreement. "You were pretty good, you should get back into it."

Gabi walked over to me, hugging my waist. "Baseball?"

"Yep, we're having a game, you should come, Sharpay too." Sharpay made a face. "Where are your mom and dad?" He asked his wife.

"They went fishing or something." She said, cleaning up after us.

"Can we go now dad, I'm done eating." He tugged on his father's pant leg.

"Sure, Let's go"


	5. I love you

**Gabriella's POV**

We piled in the car and drove down the street to the park. I pulled my bag out of the car and all the other softball stuff we had. Dad and I would go have practice when he had a day off or when the office was closed. Troy helped me carry the stuff to where we were going to play. We set up the diamond and were warming up. Troy and I were playing catch and stretching out together. He obviously haven't played in a while, so I threw as gently as I could.

Smack. The ball hit the palm of his glove. "Ow! Gabi, Calm down killer." He took his hand out of the glove and looked at it. This had to be the 5th time it happened.

I giggled. "I didn't even throw that hard and stop catching the ball with the palm of your hand, that's what the net is for." I moved back further.

"Yes coach" He said, winking at me.

He threw the ball back at me and I caught it effortlessly and threw it back, running towards him. "Ready to run for some balls?"

He raised his eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

"Batting practice." I said smiling, running over to my bag, getting my bat. I walked over to my dad.

Dad pitched me the ball and I swung my bat and crushed the ball over Troy's head. He was running to get the ball, dad pitched another one and I hit the ball and it rolled toward Troy He threw a couple balls toward us. I could tell he was getting tired, he was walking in slowly.

Dad pitched it again and I hit the ball over Troy's head. He threw the glove up trying to get it. "I'm not getting that Gabi!" He yelled towards me.

"I'll get it." Cam said, fixing my helmet on his head then running towards the ball.

I walked back towards our things and sat down. Troy walked over to me and laid down breathing heavily. I took a drink of water and handed the bottle to Troy. Dad walked to the car to check his phone. I laid down next to troy.

"Ready for some more batting practice?" I smirked at him.

"No" He said, giving me a blank stare, causing me to giggle. "I want you to teach me how to hit like that."

"Will do" I ran a hand threw his hair. "I forgot how much I love softball."

"You're very good at it. You'll get a scholarship somewhere, I know it." He turned over to his stomach, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know about that, but when I play with the people I love, I cant help but love what I do." I smiled at him, kissing his nose.

He smiled back at me. "Well when you get home remember the love you have for it here and you will do great." He wrapped his arms around me, leaning in towards me.

I placed my lips on his. "I love you" I mumbled.

He smiled against my lips, kissing my lips gently. "I love you too." He pulled back and was about to lean in again.

"Troy let's hit, batter up." Dad said and I rolled away from him, getting up.

I helped Troy up, and my heart was still racing. He leaned in and kissed me again while daddy wasn't looking. I laced my fingers in between his and walked over to the diamond. I grabbed the bat and went over to Troy. I showed him how to grip it and showed him the best way to hit the ball.

"This is the best way. Remember what I told you and hit the ball. You can do it, you're a natural." I smiled at him.

He let out a deep breath. "Alright, let's see if I can do this"

I smacked his butt before I ran into the outfield. I waited until my dad talked him through it. He pitched the ball and he hit it. I jumped up and clapped. By the end of the day he was hitting the ball, fielding, and everything like a pro. I was so proud of him, I just hope he continued to play. He walked over to me and gave me a hug while Dad was pitching to Cam.

"So what'd you think?" He asked after putting me down.

I smiled. "You did great babe, I told you that you were a natural."

"I couldn't have done it with you, of course."

I took of my glove, letting my hand breathe. "I'm happy to help"

He looked over smirking at me. "Now I can't wait to teach you football"

"I can tackle you" I said confidently, raising an eyebrow.

He crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure?"

I smirked. "Because I can"

He took a step toward me. "You know my team won state"

I took a step away from him and scoffed. "like that means anything."

He had a small smile on his face. "It means a lot actually."

I started to back away, he came after me and I started running into the outfield. I hid behind the tree and he came over and came up behind the tree. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in slowly kissed my lips gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled away, his bright blue eyes gleaming. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, I pulled him back to me and kissed him slowly. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He met his tongue with mine as his hands laid on my waist.

"Gabi, Troy! Come on, dinner's ready." Dad yelled.

We pulled apart immediately. "Coming Dad!" I yelled back to him. Troy started moving away, I pulled him back to me. "I love you." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too beautiful" He kissed my lips again softly. "Let's go, I'm hungry"

I giggled and shook my head. "You're always hungry."

He ran off towards the car, I laughed and picked up a ball I found and ran back to the car. After we picked up and packed everything into the car and went back to the houses and ate dinner.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

We decided every Tuesday we went to the park and played baseball- Gabi, Mr. Montez, Cam and I. He was becoming like a father to me. Gabi and Mom got closer and talked a lot about girl things and California. Gabi and I were talking the other day, and she told me that my mom said that she was sad that I was a senior and she's going to hate to see me leave. Today, I was going to spend the day with my mom.

I walked down stairs after I got dressed. "Hey Mom?" She looked up at me, sitting in her usual spot. She sipped her morning cup of coffee. "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know Troy, Why?" She put the paper down giving me her full attention.

"You're going to spend the day with me okay?" I said, smiling.

"Alright, We can do that." She nodded.

"We can do whatever you want to do." I walked over and stood next to her.

"Okay, Let me go get dressed." She got up and walked down the hall.

I walked into the front room turning on the TV. I heard the door open and I looked back seeing Sharpay who I assumed was looking for Chad. She saw me and walked over.

"Troy, Do you know where Chad is?" Sharpay asked.

"Sleeping still is my guess."

She groaned. "Does that boy ever get up before noon?"

I laughed shaking my head. "No, No he doesn't."

She sighed. "I'm going to wake his ass up." Her heels clicked as she walked toward the stairs.

I smirked. "Good luck with that!" I yelled after her.

Shortly my mom came back out, dressed and ready. We borrowed Uncle Mike's car and went down to the bowling alley. Once we got our lane and shoes we settled down. We started bowling, Mom was a very good bowler, before my father left they always went bowling. I am not as good as she is, but that was okay. I don't know what I'd do without my mom, she is a great mom and a great person. I know we don't talk as much as we used to but, she is one of my best friends.

We decided to take a quick break to eat. "Hey mom?"

She took a sip of her diet coke. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to stay close to home for college." I picked up a fry dipping it in ketchup before eating it.

"That good, have you decided where?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing permanent yet."

She gave me a side hug. "You know I'll support you wherever you go." Her smile was beaming. "I'm so proud of you Troy."

I kissed her cheek "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." She smoothed down my hair and continued eating.

Mom, of course beat me. We decided to play another game. It was a great day, we had so much fun. I know I should spend more time with her, now and when we get back home. We headed back to my aunt and uncles. After dinner Gabi and Sharpay came over and We sat on the trampoline with Chad.

"How was your day with your mom?" Gabi asked me, before she cuddled up to me.

"It was good, we had a lot of fun" I smiled.

"That's good, always cherish your time with your mom." Sharpay gave me a half smile. I rubbed her knee.

"What did y'all do today?" I asked them, Shar and Gabi looked over at me. "What?"

"Oh man Gabi, You turned this California boy into a country boy!" Sharpay said laughing.

I laughed shaking my head. "I've been here for two months, I pick up quickly."

"Well anyways" Chad said loudly, getting our attention. "First I was RUDELY awaken by this crazy girl who hit me with a pillow multiple times."

"Nice Shar" I gave her a high-five.

"Right?" She giggled. "Chad and I went grocery shopping with grandma and grandpa."

"Since y'all left me I had to spend all day watching I friggin' Carly with Hannah" Gabi said, sighing.

We all just talked about random stuff until it got cold and we went inside. We went upstairs into the room I was sleeping in. Gabi and I were laying on the bed. Sharpay and Chad decided they were going to watch TV downstairs.

"I can't wait" Gabi said, laying on my chest.

"For what?" I asked, playing with her hair.

"Until we get married." She looked at me, smiling brightly.

I smiled at her. She was so damn cute. "Do you want a big or small wedding?" I asked her.

"Small, just friends and family." She said.

I nodded. "Me too"

"On June 27th." She eyed me, testing me to see if I remembered what that date was.

"Our anniversary." I smiled at her. "How could I forget?"

"And we're going to have 5 kids" She giggled. "Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl, Girl"

I laughed. "Sounds like you have everything planned out."

She giggled. "Yes I sure do." I leaned down and kissed her lips slowly.

I can't wait for our future together, the way she put it, it was so perfect. We were going to have the perfect life. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We made out , and it started to get heated. We got a caught in the moment and well, you know what happened. I was happy that she was my first, and she was going to be my only. I gave her a shirt and some boxers and she slept over. I guess she got up really early and went home and changed, when I woke up she wasn't there.


	6. First Date

**Hey Guys! Sorry this one's a little short. I hope you guys are still reading and commenting. Tank you guys for reading and commenting too. I appreciate it. **

**Love you Guys!**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After last night I was so happy. I couldn't imagine my self with anybody else. We just got so close, much closer then we were. But I don't know if I could tell anybody, I might tell Sharpay but that was about it. She knew something was up though. I took a shower and got changed and she followed me out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"What is up with you today?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You just seem… different" She said, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"Same old me…" I said smiling. "You know.."

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me already."

I dragged her upstairs into her room and told her. She, of course, was shocked. Asking me all kinds of questions. I was embarrassed to say the least. It wasn't that big of a deal. I went into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. Once I was done doing my hair I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I was exhausted, I didn't get that much sleep, but it was okay. I just wanted to relax, my body was sore. I changed into my bathing suit and went outside and laid in the sun.

Sharpay came out in cutoffs and a tank top. It was a hot day. "I wish we had a pool."

"Me too." I lifted my arms over my head and covered my eyes with my ray-bans. "I want to go swimming, it's way to hot out here."

She shrieked, making me jump. "We should go get an inflatable pool or something!"

"We should." I sat up. "Let's do it."

"Let's go"

I put on some shorts and shoes and Sharpay and I got in her car and drove down to Wal-Mart. We were walking around in Wal-Mart talking about random stuff. I put a inflatable pool in the cart and some water toys in there. This guy comes up to me and starts talking to me.

"Hey." The guy stood next to me.

"Hi" I looked at him then back at the water guns.

"How are you today?" He asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Good? How are you?"

"good." He smiled at me and I picked up a water gun. "I'm Ryan by the way."

"I'm Gabriella." I looked around for Sharpay.

"Gabriella is a beautiful name."

I smiled, thinking of Troy. "That's the first thing my boyfriend said to me when we met."

His face dropped. "Oh. Boyfriend." He looked away then back at me. "Of course, a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend."

I nodded. "Yeah, he is a great guy." I found Sharpay and she was giving me a weird look and waved me over. "Well it's nice to meet you Ryan, but I have to go."

"It was nice to meet you too, Bye." He walked off with his head down.

I walked quickly to Sharpay dropping a water gun in the basket. "What was that all about?"

Sharpay and I walked away, I explained to her the conversation, which was weird as hell. We went to the check stand and bought what we wanted. We went in the car and drove back. We tried to blow up the pool but it was no use so I went next door and walked in.

"Hey Gabriella, how are you sweetie?" Lucy asked me as I walked in.

"I'm good, how are you?" I smiled at her, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm great, enjoying the last of my vacation." She said

"Me too." I fanned my hot face. "I'm going to melt in this heat."

She laughed. "That's why I'm staying inside."

I giggled. "Me and Shar bought an inflatable pool and we need some man power, Is Jeff around?"

"He should be upstairs" She looked at the stairs. "Go on up"

I smiled at her I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. He opened the door in a towel. I walked in and closed the door behind us.

"Hey sexy" I smirked at him.

"Hello beautiful" He leaned down giving me a gentle kiss.

"Did you just wake up sleepyhead?" I asked, he nodded in response. "Sorry I left early, I just didn't want anybody to freak out or anything." I fidgeted with my hands.

He smiled. "It's alright, I understand."

I smiled and kissed him again. "We will talk about that later, but now Sharpay and I bought a blow up pool from Wal-Mart and we need help blowing it up. We're helpless."

"Alright, sounds good." He started walking toward his suitcase.

I started laughing. "Oh and this guy was hitting on me at Wal-Mart."

He turned his attention back to me." What did he say?"

"He was like hey how are you ,and I was like fine. He was like I'm Ryan what's your name? and I was like Gabriella and he was like Gabriella a beautiful name. I was like that's what my boyfriend said and he was like oh boyfriend and then I was like I gotta go bye and I left." I giggled. "It was so weird."

"Oh," He turned back to his suitcase digging through his clothes. He was very quiet. I thought he would've laughed.

I looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" He said shortly, facing away from me.

"Seriously, What's Wrong Troy?" I crossed my arms.

"Nothing, Gabriella, I'm fine." He picked up a pair of clean boxers, slipping them on under the towel.

"Nothing happened, Sharpay was standing right next to me."

"I believe you" He took his towel off, still not looking at me.

"Then why are you acting so weird?" I sighed. "Whatever I'll just have Chad do it." I walked out the room and into Chad's. "Chad wake up."

He pulled the blankets over his head. "No Gabi."

I grabbed the pillow from under him and smacked him with it. "Ass"

I walked out of Chad's room, and Troy was dressed to swim. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and walked with me down stairs. I cuddled against him, and laced my fingers in between his. We over to my grandma and grandpas backyard. Troy got the pool set up and we filled it with water and got all the water toys out. I took off my shorts and got in, Sharpay went inside and changed. Troy got in with me too.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I don't know why I was so bothered by the whole Wal-Mart thing but I was. I mean after that night we had I felt overprotective to her. I mean, she's my girl, I guess I was just being selfish. I felt so bad for getting jealous I decided to make it up to her later, and I had just the plan. After we were done in the pool Gabi, Shar, and I were laying out in the sun.

"Did I miss the party or what?" Chad said walking out side, closing the sliding glass door behind him.

"Where have you been all day?" Shar asked him, looking over at him.

"With my dad." He walked over to us, sitting down beside us.

"We bought a pool!" Gabi said, giggling.

"I see that." Chad said, toning down the sarcasm.

"We've just been swimming around all day." I said, "We're going to come back out tomorrow."

"I'm going to be here next time." Chad said laughing.

I turned to Gabi. "Gabs, we're going out to dinner tonight."

She raised her eyebrow. "Fancy or casual?"

"In between" I smiled at her.

She nodded. "Alright, what time are you picking me up?"

"7:30" I rolled closer to her giving her cheek a kiss.

She got up. "Alright, I better get ready."

She walked inside and I walked back to my aunt and uncles and got showered and changed. I dressed nicely and walked down for my moms opinion.

"Wow, you look very handsome Troy." She said smiling at me as I walked over to her. "What are you and Gabi doing tonight?"

"Just dinner, I want to do something nice for her." I smiled.

"I'm glad you found somebody as great as Gabi. She is such a sweetheart."

"She is." I nodded and took a deep breath. "I love her mom."

She looked at me, taken back a bit. "Love is a strong word, Troy."

"I know, and I know I'm only 17 but I can't see myself with anybody else mom."

She gave me a half-hearted smile. "Oh, honey…"

I sighed. "Well I have to go pick her up, I'll see you when I get back."

I grabbed the keys to Chad's car and walked next door. I knocked on the door. I was greeted by Mrs. Montez. I gave her a hug and walked in. I sat in the front room with Cam, playing with him while I waited for Gabriella.

Sharpay came down stairs and cleared her throat. "Now presenting Gabriella Noelle Montez."

I looked over and watched Gabi walk down the stairs. I was speechless, Gabs looked so beautiful. I mean, she looks beautiful everyday, but seeing her all dressed up is just different. I've never seen her like this before. She looks absolutely beautiful.

I got up and walked over to her. "You look beautiful Gabi."

She smiled at me, "Thank you. You look so handsome."

"Are you ready to go?" I held her hand, lacing my fingers in between hers. She nodded.

We said goodbye to everybody, after pictures. It felt like we were at prom or something. I opened the car door and closed it after she got in. I got in the front seat and started the car, I laced my fingers in between hers again as I drove down to the restaurant. We went to this little place that my uncle mike told me about. I got out once we got there and opened the door for her. We got a table and sat down.

She smiled at me. "You know this is my first real date"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Nobody has taken you on a date?"

She shook her head. "You have been my first… everything."

I smiled at her, kissing her hand. "I am honored."

She smiled at me then looked down at the tablecloth. "This summer is almost over."

"I know" I said quietly, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I don't want to go home." She looked up at me. "I want to stay here with you."

"We'll make it work, baby." I smiled up at her. "I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you too."

We changed the subject of leaving and finished dinner. After dinner we went to ice cream and of course Gabs ate it all. We went back to the houses and Gabi came upstairs with me. We laid down and cuddled up together.


	7. Matching Tattoos

**Gabriella's POV**

These last few weeks went by really fast. It was the last week we were in New Mexico. I couldn't help but feel my heart breaking slowly as the days went by. Troy and Lucy were leaving Friday night, and we were leaving Saturday morning. But today was Tuesday and we were going to the park to play some baseball. We did the same routine, catch, fielding, batting and the last half hour while dad was playing with cam, Troy and I would sneak off and make out. We went home and hung out on the trampoline.

"So I am in between Stanford, San Francisco State, and UCSC to go the furthest." Troy told me while we sat on the trampoline.

"When you get scouted… I think Stanford." I said smiling.

"IF I get scouted." He said, emphasizing the If.

I rolled my eyes. "And what is UCSC?"

"University of California Santa Cruz, it's a small beach town about an hour away. It's beautiful." He said.

I laid on my stomach. "I've never been to the beach."

His eyes were bugging out of his head. "What? You've never been to the beach?"

"Troy, I live in Northern Texas. There's no beaches up there." I said giggling. "This is the closest I've been to the beach and we're in the middle of the desert."

He smiled at me. "Well I'm going to take you to the beach."

I smiled and moved closer to him. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "I love you more."

I giggled shaking my head. "I love you most."

We kissed and when I got tired he carried me to grandmas. We went up the stairs to Shar's room and he laid me down, I pulled him down with me. I didn't want him to go. I hugged onto him and he never left my side. I woke up and laid with Troy until I had to go to the bathroom. I got up and did my business and went back laying back down with him.

"Gabi" Shar whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Is Troy in your bed?" She asked me.

I giggled. "Yes"

Troy's arms wrapped around me tighter. "Oh alright" Shar said.

"Stop talking about me." Troy whispered.

We started laughing. Troy had to go home and change, he was pulling weeds for grandpa today. I fell back asleep and woke up in two strong arms. I stretched out and kissed Troy who was sleeping next to me. I had to get up because Sharpay and I had to deflate the pool, because we were leaving soon. I shook Troy to wake him up.

"Troy wake up" I said, shaking him more.

"Nooo" He groaned.

"Seriously Troy get up" I tried tickling him but he wasn't ticklish.

He rolled over. "Come back to bed, let's make out."

"Troy Bolton." I said sternly. "Get your butt up now or no more kisses."

He shot up. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

I giggled. "Alright, let's go handsome."

We walked downstairs and emptied out the pool on the lawn and deflated it. We folded it back up and tried to put it back in its box, but it didn't fit. We just put it in a bag with all the water toys and stuffed it in Grandpa's garage. I jumped on Troy's back and he carried me to Chad's house and we went upstairs. I was helping him pack. It was only about 8 in the morning.

"Alright" I said clapping my hands together. "Pick out what your going to wear tomorrow and Friday." He nodded and started rummaging around.

"I'll put your dirty clothes in the wash." I grabbed the bin and walked down stairs. I put his clothes in the washing machine and poured the soap in and started it. I walked out of the room and was about to walk upstairs.

"Gabi" Lucy called me. I walked over to her. "Hey Gabi, how are you holding up?'

I shrugged. "I'm alright," I sighed. "I know it's going to be hard but I'm just enjoying the time I have left with him."

She smiled. "Well I was talking to your mom. For spring break, if you're up to it then we can fly you out to California."

I smiled. "I would love that, but only if Troy still wanted me to come."

She nodded. "Of course we would, he loves you."

"I know, I love him too." I gave her a shy smile. "We have only been together for 3 months and we will be apart for much longer."

She smiled. "Well we will be in touch when the time comes."

"Troy's clothes are in the wash and I'm helping him pack up."

"Alright, Leah, Mike and I are going out for a while, Hannah is at her friends." She said.

"Alright, I'll tell Troy." I smiled and walked back the stairs.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. I moved in front of him and pushed him down on the bed. We didn't get much packing done, for the first hour. But after we showered and changed we got back to work.

"Do you have your pairs of clothes to wear?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh shit I forgot to put your clothes in the dryer."

I ran downstairs and put the clothes in the dryer. I walked out and Chad was sleeping on the couch. Why is that boy always sleeping? I ran back upstairs and finished packing what he had.

"I want to get a tattoo." I said randomly.

"Let's go get one." He said, shrugging.

"Meet me at the car in two minutes." I said.

I ran down stairs and walked over to my grandma and grandpa's house. I got some money and I walked out of the house without being noticed. Troy was sitting in Chad's car and I got in and we drove away.

"My heart is pounding" I smiled at him. "I'm so excited."

He laughed. "Probably because you've never done anything bad in your life."

I giggled. "You're right… other than…" I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

He laughed. "of course that too."

I was quiet for a moment. "Let's get matching tattoos."

"Alright." He said smiling. He laced his fingers in between mine.

He drove me to the least shadiest tattoo parlor in Albuquerque. We got out and we walked up to the counter.

"What can I do for you folks?" A bald man with a sleeve of tattoos asked from behind the counter.

"We want to get semi-matching tattoos. Do you do walk ins?" I asked him

"Well we don't have anybody scheduled so we can take you. What do you have in mind?" The man asked. He pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil.

I turned to Troy. "I was thinking like an old fashioned key." Troy looked at me, paying attention. "kind of like a key to my heart, you know what I'm talking about?"

The guy looked up and held up a picture. "What do you think?"

"Wow" I heard Troy say. "It's perfect."

I smiled. "For mine, I want the initials TB on there."

"GM on mine" Troy said, looking at me.

"I'll be right back." He handed us two papers. "Fill these out while you wait."

We walked back over to a couch and started filling out the paper. After we were done we walked back to the counter giving him our papers. He left again and came back. He showed us another drawing with similar keys. They both had a key ring on them with a simple circle keychain, TB on one and GM on the other. They were perfect.

"They're perfect." I said beaming.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked.

"I do" I said without thinking it through.

Troy walked with us to the back. "Alright, where do you want it? Oh, I'm Al by the way. Snake is over there" He pointed to a guy sitting on a chair with gauges.

"Either on my hip or on top of my ribcage." I looked at Troy then Al. "What do you guys think?"

"Ribcage" They said at the same time, making me giggle.

I lifted my shirt and unhooked my bra, covering myself. It took about a half our to finish mine, but it was perfect. Troy got his on his chest. Al covered them with wrap and told us to put medication on them to heal properly. After we paid we walked out to the car.

"I can't believe we just did that." Troy said, smiling.

"Me either." I giggled. "How am I going to hide this from my parents?"

"Right?' He said laughing. "I guess we'll see."

We got back to his house and I checked on his clothes which were not dry. I set them for longer and walked upstairs, laying on his bed waiting for the dryer to buzz. After about 10 minutes Mike Leah and Lucy came back from their outing. Troy was downstairs making something to eat. I walked downstairs when I heard the dryer buzz, I got pulled out the clothes and was folding them.

"She is a great girl Troy, but what are you going to do when you get home?" I overheard Mike say.

"I don't know. I'm not going to see her, hell I don't even know if I'll ever see her again." Troy said. I tried to stop listening , I really did.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Mike said.

"I don't know what to do."

"It's not going to be easy." Mike said.

Troy sighed. "I know. I just don't want to break her heart."

I finished up folding the clothes and walked upstairs. I put them in his suitcase and zipped it up. I thought we were going to try to make it work. According to him we were just going to break up and move on. I don't know what I am going to do. Its going to hurt either way.

"Gabi, lunch is ready" Troy yelled from down stairs.

"Okay," I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

I went downstairs and we ate together, I was quiet. I knew he knew something was up but I didn't feel like talking. After I was done I told him I didn't feel well and went back home and laid down. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to move, or do anything. I wanted Troy with me, but I didn't at the same time. I felt Sharpay lay with me. She knew what was going on and I didn't even have to tell her. The perks on having a best friend you've known since you were born. I just cried, there was nothing else to do, so that's what I did.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

After Gabi left when we finished our late lunch, I knew something was up, so I just gave her some time. I went upstairs and saw all my clothes were folded and packed. I sighed, and it hit me that we were really leaving. I wasn't going to have anymore sleepovers with Gabi. I wouldn't get to see her face everyday.

"Hey buddy, want to go to orientation with me later?" Chad asked me, walking in the room.

"Yeah, I'll go." I told him.

"Gabi is going with Shar" He said.

I nodded. "She told me earlier."

"What's wrong?" Chad asked me.

I shook my head. "It's just hitting me that I'm leaving so soon."

"I'm sorry bro… We're leaving in a half hour." Chad said, walking out.

Chad, Shar, Gabi and I all went in his car to their orientation. Gabi and I sat in the back. She looked tired, I put my hand on hers. She leaned against me, I kissed her forehead. She relaxed and smiled weakly at me. We got out of the car and walked with them to the cafeteria. Chad went off talking to girls and what not, Sharpay stayed behind with us.

"So this is where you get educated?" Gabi asked Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded. "It's nothing special"

"It kind of looks my like school." I said.

Chad walked over to us with a bunch of people following. "Hey guys"

"Hey Chad." Gabi said, smiling.

"I want you guys to meet my friends Jason, Kelsey, Martha and her cousins transferring here, Rachel and Ryan." Chad introduced.

"Wal-Mart girl, you go here?" Ryan asked Gabi.

She raised her eyebrows. "My name is Gabriella, and no I do not"

"The guy from Wal-Mart?" I asked Gabi, who looked incredibly pissed off, she hated when people called her 'girl'.

"Yep, that's him" Sharpay said.

"Well guys, this is my cousin Troy, his girlfriend Gabi who is also Sharpay's cousin. Remember Sharpay?" Chad said, looking at his friends.

"Hi." Kelsey said shortly.

Jason glared at her. "Kels stop being such a snob."

She scoffed. "I am not a snob."

"Well I'm going to get my schedule." Sharpay said, feeling the awkwardness.

"I'll go with you" Chad said.

They walked away leaving us alone with the arguers and Ryan who kept staring at Gabi. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss. He walked away after that.

"I love you Gabi." I leaned down kissing her lips again.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I left after lunch." She said, leaning against me.

"It's okay baby, you needed some time for yourself." I smoothed her hair down.

She bit her lip. "I really don't want you to go."

I kissed her forehead. "I know baby, I don't want to go either."

"I'm hating having to go back home too." She said quietly.

I rubbed her back. "It will be alright."

She nodded. "I know."

Gabi and I walked to a bench and sat down. We were talking about random stuff when they all came back over. It seems like Sharpay fit right in with their crowd. Gabi was very happy for her. They were all finished and coming back to the house to hangout. Gabi jumped on my back and I walked back to the car. We weren't paying attention to anyone else, we just sat in the back and made out the whole way home.

"Please no sex in the car." Chad said, looking at us in the rear view mirror. "I know about you two."

"Been there done that" Troy said.

"What?" Chad said almost getting into a car crash.

"He's just kidding." I said hitting Troy, "I'm sorry."

Her face was bright red, she buried her head in my chest. I rubbed her back. He always ruins moments, but it was kind of funny.


	8. A Day for Us

**Hey Guys! This chapter is supershort, I'm sorry. Keep commenting and reviewing! Theres only two more chapters left after this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Before we got back to the houses, we got some dinner and ate, then when we went back to Uncle Mike's and sat around on the trampoline adding 5 more people to our little circle. We decided to play truth or dare, again.

"Sharpay, Truth or dare?" Chad asked her.

"Dare." She said, looking at him.

Chad got a smirk on his face. "I dare you to flash Jason."

Her eyes widened. "Why do I always have to do these things?" She groaned.

"Because you always pick dare." Chad said laughing.

She groaned. She lifted her shirt up and her bra exposing her chest to Jason. Chad whistled and she pulled her shirt down quickly. "Jason, Truth or dare?"

"Oh god truth," Jason started. "Oh no, no, no, dare, dare."

Sharpay smiled and looked around. "Alright Jason I dare you to kiss Kelsey"

Chad clapped. "Finally! I'm not the only one who see's it"

"See's what?" Jason and Kelsey said in unison.

"You guys like each other." Chad said.

The both made a face. "We do not!" They said together again. Jason leaned over and kissed Kelsey quickly on the lips.

"Alright, Jason, your turn" Sharpay said.

"Ryan, Truth or dare?" Jason looked at Ryan.

"Truth." He said quietly.

"Who was the last person you imagined naked?" Jason asked.

We all looked at Ryan who was looking straight at Gabs. "Well, uh."

I felt my fists tighten. "Was it Gabriella?" Jason asked, egging him on.

Ryan cleared his throat. "um, yes."

"What?" I said loudly, startling Ryan.

Gabi put her hand on my leg, rubbing my thigh slowly, calming me down. "wow, okay."

"Anyways, Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"truth." She said, I put my arm around her tightly.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked her. I was about to rip his head off.

"No" she said. The look on his face was priceless, making me smirk. "Rachel, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She smiled at Gabi

"What do you miss most about your old school?" Gabs asked her.

"My ex-boyfriend Jordan." She smiled slightly looking down. "I miss him so much."

"I'm sorry." Gabi frowned.

Rachel shrugged. "Troy, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, looking at Rachel.

"What is the most spontaneous thing you've ever done?" She asked me.

I smiled looking at Gabi. "I got a tattoo."

"What?" Chad said. "when?"

"Today, earlier this morning." I said.

"Let me see!" Sharpay said.

I took off my shirt and Gabriella whistled. I laughed. I took the tape and the wrap off my chest and showed them. Gabi smiled up at me looking at it.

"GM" Sharpay said, quietly to her self. She shot a look at Gabi. "Gabriella Noelle Montez. Let me see yours."

Gabi blushed. "How did you know?"

"I've known you since you were born. I know you. Let me see." Sharpay demanded.

Gabi took off her shirt and unhooked the clasp of her bra. She held it over her chest and took off the tape slowly, showing Sharpay. Sharpay's jaw dropped. Gabi hooked her bra and put her shirt back on. "Moving on" She said loudly.

"Alright Martha, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth."

"If you could have sex with anybody in this circle, who would it be?" I said, smiling. I love to spice it up.

"Chad." She said looking at him then at me.

Chad shrugged. "Sweet."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After everybody left Troy and I laid on the trampoline. I wished we could lay there forever, but he was leaving tomorrow, I had to do something, write him a letter before he left. Tomorrow was a day about me and Troy and I was looking forward to it. I leaned over to him and kissed his lips. He was half asleep, usually it was me who was half asleep.

"Troy. Baby" I shook him. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay" He said sleepily.

"Come on get up." I said, slapping his leg gently.

I pulled him up and walked with him upstairs and changed into a big shirt of his. We laid down and by the time we got up there he was awake now. So we talked about random stuff, while we cuddled together.

"When you get home are you going to call me everyday?" I looked up at him.

He nodded. "I'll call you every single day."

I smiled "Okay good."

He kissed the top of my head, running his fingers through her hair. "I can't wait for spring break"

"Me either" I sighed in content.

"I can't wait until we get married and have babies." He said, smiling.

I giggled. "They are going to be so adorable."

He nodded. "Yes they will be."

"Tomorrow we should take pictures to remember this summer forever." I said, rubbing his chest where he got his tattoo gently.

"That will be fun" He kissed me slowly, running his hand up and down my leg. He kissed up and down my neck slowly, he started to suck on my neck. I closed my eyes and brushed his hair back.

I slowly realized what he was doing, I pushed him off me. My eyes got wide. "No no no no no!" I said covering my neck.

"What?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know what!" I whispered loudly. "My dad is going to kill me!"

"Why?" He asked the smirk never leaving his face.

'This is why!" I uncovered my neck, revealing a hickey. He started laughing. Why the hell was he laughing?

"Troy. What the hell? Why are you laughing?"

"Because that's a big hickey." He kept laughing and I smacked his tattoo. "OW! What was that for?" He covered his chest.

"Giving me a hickey." I climbed on top of him and started sucking on his neck firmly. I bit down on the spot where I was sucking.

"Ow Gabs" He said after I pulled away.

I smirked at him. "I am a firm believer in karma."

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh Gabi"

I spent the night with Troy and woke up early and went next door I took a shower and covered my hickey the best that I could with makeup I got dressed. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Troy came over and we went upstairs to put some makeup on him.

"You know this is the only time I'll wear make up." He said as I spread the lighter make up across his neck.

"I know" I giggled. "We match."

He rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah karma I know." I laughed and flicked him, flinging specks of make up across his face. "HEY!"

I laughed, wiping the makeup into his skin. "Suck it up Troy."

I washed my hands and walked back into Sharpay's room. He tackled me and sat on me tickling my sides. I screamed, laughing , kicking my feet and trying to get him off of me. He finally stopped and got off of me. I got up and hit his arm softly. He wrapped his arms around me giving me a kiss.

"Ready to go?" He said smiling.

"yep, lets go." We walked downstairs and to Chad's car.

We got in and went to mini golf. He ended up beating me, but it was okay cause when we went to the batting cages, I hit way better than he did. We ate lunch and then went to the mall and walked around. We went in the mall picture place and took pictures, they came out very nice. We then went to the movies and I ended up falling asleep on him. He woke me up and took me back to the houses to get ready for our dinner date.


	9. Saying Goodbye

**Troy's POV**

We got ready for our dinner date in the separate houses. I picked her up and we went to the restaurant where we went for out first real date. While she was getting ready I got her a necklace, I couldn't wait to give it to her. But now we just finished eating and we were getting ready to leave.

"What have you planned now Sir Troy?" She put her napkin down.

I rolled my eyes and she giggled. "Well, my lady, we are going to go to ye old cold stone and get some ice cream and then go back to the cottage and consummate."

Her eyes got big and she hit my hand. "Troy Bolton. I'm going to kick your ass."

I laughed at her. "I'm so scared Gabriella."

"You better be." She got up and walked out of the restaurant. I walked out and looked around for her. I walked to the car and I felt two small hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" She said in a manly voice.

"I don't know" I said, joking with her. "I have no idea"

She ran her hands down my body and grabbed my butt. She giggled and walked around and got in the car. I shook my head at her and got in as well. "It's just what I thought." She said smirking at me.

"What?" I said wearily.

"Your butt is nice and firm" She winked at me and giggled.

I laughed, she was too much. I drove her to cold stone and she got to pick the ice cream this time. While she ordered I got my wallet out. I handed it to her then sat down. She paid for the ice cream and sat down across from me. She looked through my wallet with a spoon in her mouth. She pulled out pictures.

"Who's this? She's pretty." She turned over the picture so I could see.

I looked at my Junior prom picture closely then sat back. "Ex-girlfriend, lasted a week."

"Why a week?" She put her spoon down and put the prom picture to the back of the pile.

"I didn't like her as much as I thought I did." I said, watching her.

She shrugged. "Her loss." She looked at the next picture. "Is this you and your dad?"

I nodded. "Yeah that was way before he left."

"You have his eyes, but you look like your mama." She said putting the picture back , closing up the wallet.

I nodded. "I do, I'm glad I look like my mom, it makes it easier for both of us."

"Do you miss him?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Only sometimes."

She gave me a soft smile, rubbing my hand. I ate some ice cream. "Where are all the pictures of you?" She asked me, eating some ice cream

"I think I have one." I said. Opening up my wallet finding my kindergarten picture. I gave it to her. "You can have it." I smiled.

She smiled and looked at it, "Oh my god troy." She beamed. "You're so cute." I laughed and put my wallet back in my pocket and pulled out the box, handing it to her. She looked confused. "What's this?"

"Just a little present from me." I told her.

She played with the box in her hands. "You didn't have to get me anything."

I laughed. "Gabi, shush, and open the box."

She opened the box slowly and smiled up at me. I knew she loved it.

"It's beautiful Troy" She said. Smiling, taking it out of the box.

"I picket it out myself." I said proudly.

She clapped. "Very good job. Now help me put it on. I suck at these things."

I got up and clasped the necklace around her neck. "There you go baby." I walked back over to my chair and sat down.

"I am never going to take it off. I am going to wear it literally, all the time." She said laughing.

"It looks beautiful on you baby." I smiled, looking at her.

"Thank you. Now get over here so I can kiss you"

I scooted my chair closer to her and kissed her lips. She smiled at me and kissed me again and then put ice cream on my face. I glared at her and got some ice cream on my finger and put it on her cheek.

She giggled. "Troy Bolton Stop wasting the ice cream"

I wiped my face off. "Your not even eating it!"

"I'm saving it." She said, as I wiped her face off.

"Liar." I said laughing.

"What? Never!" She giggled, scooting away from me.

I smirked. "Nice hickey Gabs."

She gasped and punched my leg. I scooted her back to me. I grabbed her hands and kissed her lips slowly. She wrapped her arms around me and ate her ice cream. I kissed her forehead. When we finished she got up and threw the cup away. We walked out to the car and got in. I drove her home.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Today was the day, Troy was getting on a plane and flying back to California today. It was definitely bitter. I could not sleep last night. So I decided to write him a letter. I was going to give it to his mom and have Lucy give it to him when they got home. But now we had only a few hours before we had to go to the airport. I sighed as I finally finished the letter. Today was going to be the toughest day of my life.

"How are you hun?" Sharpay asked me, concerned.

"I'm okay, I have the biggest headache ever." I looked at her and gave her a half of a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She looked at me. "I'll go get you some Aspirin"

"Thank you" I said and she smiled as she walked out the room. I laid back on my bed.

"Knock knock." Mom said walking in the room. I sat back up. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

I sighed. "I'm okay mom, how are you?"

"I'm alright." She looked at me concerned.

"That's good." She kept looking at me. Mom and I weren't best friends but I love her, she is my mom after all. It just seems like now that I'm a teenager she just threw her hands up and backed away. It was kind of a good thing.

"Alright, well I'll leave you alone, but if you need anybody to talk to I'll be here." She said kissing my forehead.

Mom left and I got up and took a shower. I just knew that a lot of people were going to ask me how I was doing. I am just going to say I'm fine because right now I am fine. I got out of the shower and got dressed. Troy was sitting on the bed as I walked out of the bathroom after blow drying my hair. I gave him a kiss.

"Good morning." He held on my hips and gave me another kiss.

"Good morning baby. What are we going to do before you leave?" I asked him, sitting on his lap.

He smiled at me. "We are going to have a rematch in mini-golf then eat something then head off to the airport."

I nodded. "Is Chad up?"

"Yes, I made sure to wake him up early." He laughed.

I smiled. "I'm glad somebody can wake him up." I giggled. "Do you know if he's ready?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Let's go see" I got up off his lap.

I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around him and we stood there for a second. I laid my head on his chest. I just stood there, and enjoyed being with him. I leaned up and kissed his lips and laced my fingers in between his. We walked out the door and over to the Danforths' house.

"Chad! Are you ready?" I yelled.

"Whoa, Gabs I'm right here." He came out from the living room. "There's no need to yell."

I giggled. "I'm sorry." He shook his head at me, "I'm just ready to make sure you're ready to get your butt kicked." I pretended that we were boxing, hitting his stomach lightly.

He laughed and pushed my shoulder lightly. "You better bring it."

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked from behind us. "Is she here?"

"She went to go get me aspirin like an hour ago but she never came back." I said, walking back to Troy.

"That girl is in her own world." Chad said, laughing.

"Don't I know it." I giggled. "I'll go find her." I walked outside and she was jogging up, I looked at her. I gave here the where the hell have you been look.

"What is that look for?" She asked putting her phone in her pocket.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I went for a jog." She said, blushing lightly.

"In that skirt?" I asked her. Let's just say her butt was about to show.

She blushed even harder. "Don't judge me."

I laughed. "Anyways, are you ready to go?"

She nodded. We walked back inside and then we left to go to the mini golf course. Chad and Troy were looking at Shar like she was crazy because she was wearing that skirt. But she is Sharpay Elizabeth Evans and she can do anything she wants. It was Troy and I against Chad and Shar again, we knew we were going to win. At the end of the game, Chad was getting irritated and I knew it was because we were winning. Sharpay and I went to go get a drink while Chad and Troy tallied up the score.

"What do the boys want?" Sharpay asked. As we walked up to the counter.

"Troy wants Dr. Pepper. Chad wants root beer." I said, while Sharpay looked at me dumbfounded.

"How do you know that?" She asked me.

"We have been here all summer, I pick up quick." I tapped my head. "Memory of an elephant."

She snorted and laughed at me. "You're crazy."

"Am not!" I said, giggling like I was crazy.

She rolled her eyes at me. She ordered drinks and paid for them. Shar handed me Troy's drink and my own. We walked back over there and I handed his to him. Sharpay handed Chad his drink and we sat down on a bench.

"So the winners are Gabi and I." Troy announced.

I giggled. "WoooHooo!" I hollered "In your face Chad Danforth!" I pointed at him dancing around.

He rolled his eyes, laughing at me. "Please, Gabs, we let you win."

"I don't even like golfing." Sharpay said.

"Y'all are just sore losers" Troy said, winking at me.

"No were not! We kicked your butt last time." Sharpay said, smirking at Troy.

"Yeah we did" Chad added, sticking his tongue out at me. I lunged at him and he flinched, putting his hands out to cover his body.

"Please." I said, laughing.

We laughed and hung out for a while then we had to head off for our big family lunch. We walked in and sat at the table. We all talked and ate and exchanged numbers. Then It was time to go to the airport. I went with the Danforths' and Lucy, and Troy. When we got there we had an hour and a half until he had to board the plane. Troy and I walked around, I bought him a cowboy hat, which he looked very sexy in. Chad and Troy went off some where and I found Lucy. I gave her the note and told her to give it to him once they got home. Then it was time for them to go through security and we couldn't go with them. I was being optimistic, trying not to cry.

"Well this is it" I said quietly.

"This isn't it, We are going to make it work, okay?" He said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed. "I know, this is going to be hard."

"Extremely hard." He agreed. "I love you." He held my hands, squeezing them.

I squeezed his back. "I love you too. Call me when you get home."

"Alright baby, I'll talk to you soon" He said playing with my fingers.

"I love you so much." I bit my lip holding back the tears.

"I love you so much more." He leaned his forehead against mine. He hugged me tightly. He gave me a gentle kiss.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pulled away from him. I gave him a smile. Tears were starting to stream down my face. "Goodbye Troy Bolton."

He kissed each tear that started to fall. He then wiped my face. "Goodbye Gabriella Montez."

I kissed his lips and watched him walk away, I sighed as they passed through security. My eyes kept burning with tears. I wiped them away quickly as soon as they came. Chad put his arm around me. I leaned on him and we walked back to the car. I sat in the back by myself. When we got back everything just felt so different, so empty. To keep my mind occupied I packed up my stuff neatly, until Troy called me to tell me he landed safely and that he missed me. When it was time for bed all I could do is just cry. I hadn't spoken, or eaten since he left. Sharpay laid in bed with me and I hugged her and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Tricked ya, I usually put this at the top but i'm feeling spontaneous today. Haha anyways one more chapter left! I'm working on the spin-off. is that what its called? i dont know. But as always feel free to comment and review... which is pretty much the same things but ya know what i mean. I'm just rambling now. **

**Love ya!**


	10. Not so Happy New Year

**Hey Guys! This is it! I hope you guys love the story like i do. I'm working on the sequel but i dont know exactly when it will start back up. I might do some one shots or shorter stories inbetween. My grandparents are visiting this week so I don't know how soon i'll be able to update. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

When the plane landed and we got home I called Gabi, I had mixed feelings about being home. I missed her a lot already. When we walked in the door, I went to my room and put my things away. Mom knocked at the door.

"Come in." I said, putting my things down, looking at the door.

"How are you doing?" Mom asked me, walking inside my room.

I shrugged. "I'm okay for right now."

She frowned a bit. "Well Gabi told me to give you this when we got home so here" She handed me a folded piece of paper.

I put it in my pocket and smiled lightly. "Thank you mom."

She yawned loudly. "I'm so exhausted. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Goodnight mom. I love you"

"I love you too Troy." She kissed my cheek. "Goodnight."

She walked out the door and closed it behind her. I pulled out the note from my pocket. Just holding this note made me feel a bit antsy. Should I open it now? Should I wait? I didn't know what I should do. So I took a shower then got dressed and laid in bed. I got the note out. I unfolded it, and it read.

_Dear Troy,_

_To be honest I suck at writing letters so I'm sorry, this is going to suck. Firstly, I love you. I cant believe we got so close within the little amount of time that we were there. It feels like I've known you my whole life. I can't believe I found somebody so great like you, that actually loves me, let alone likes me, even though I'm weird. I'm sorry that I'm so weird. Anyway, I can't wait until we get married. We are going to have some cute babies and were going to live in a beautiful house and I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you for my necklace, I am never going to take it off. I mean it. NEVER. I hope we never break up. If we do, I hope you remember the amazing summer we had and the weird girl from Texas who is in love with you. Thank You for making me believe in true love. It really does exist. I love you Troy Jefferson Bolton. Yes, your mom told me your middle name. Don't get mad at her, I think it's cute. See you soon XO_

_Forever yours,_

_Gabriella Noelle Montez (Future Mrs. Bolton) ;]_

I laughed, typical Gabi. I love that girl. I missed her a lot already. Its only been 5 hours, the longest I've been from her in 4 months. I laid in bed and tried to sleep but I just couldn't. I called Gabriella but her phone was off so I left her a message.

_"Hey baby. Its late I know, I just wanted to let you know I read your letter, I love it. You're so funny."_ I smiled and laughed slightly, thinking about the letter. _"I love you so much. I miss you a lot. I wish you were here. Text me when you wake up. sleep tight. Good night beautiful. I love you."_

I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep. I woke up and had 4 text messages from Gabi. I read them.

_"Hey baby I'm awake." _

_"Baby, you awake?" _

_"Forgot about the time change. Sorry for mass texting you! I love you" _

_"We just left, I'll text you when we get home, hopefully you'll be awake by then. I love you"_

I laughed after reading them all. I wish she was here with me. I smiled and text her back. _" Just woke up, I love you"_ I got up. I checked the time, it was around noon. I ate some breakfast. Mom was going through the mail. I walked over to her, leaving my cereal on the table.

"Looks like you have some important mail Troy Bolton." She raised her eyebrows looking at me.

She collected all the envelopes and handed them to me. I walked back to the table and opened them one by one reading them all.

"There all from scouts Stanford, UCLA, USC, CAL, Oregon State, University of Arizona" I told her naming them all. My mind was spinning. I couldn't believe all these schools wanted me. Crazy and very humbling.

"What did they say?" She sat down next to me.

"They all pretty much said they are interested in me but waiting for the season to start before they offer me anything." I said. I picked up the envelope from my high school. "This is for you. School needs you to fill out stuff."

She smiled at me. "That's great baby. Coach called me too this morning. He wants you to come down to start training tomorrow" She looked at me.

I sighed. "And it begins." I pulled my cereal closer to me and started eating.

"It's your future Troy, you have to work hard to succeed babe." She messed up my hair and walked away.

"I know, I will" I mumbled after she walked away.

I finished eating and put the letters in my room and changed to go work out. I was driving home when Gabi called me. I pulled over about a block away from my house.

"Hello Beautiful" I answered smiling.

"Hey baby. How's your first day back?" She asked me.

"Pretty interesting. I got up at noon and Mom got the mail and I got about 7 letters from different colleges." I bit my lip.

"Wow! Babe, that's great! I'm so proud of you." I could tell she was smiling. "What did all those letters say?"

I told her what they said before I put it on speaker and drove back to my home. I walked inside and went straight into my room. Mom said something but I wasn't really paying attention to her. I laid on my bed.

"I miss you Troy Jefferson Bolton." She said.

"I miss you too." I sighed. "I can't believe she told you my middle name."

"What's the story behind it?" She asked me.

"My dad swore we were somehow related to Thomas Jefferson. He thought it was cool." I said laughing. "My dad is a weirdo."

"So that's where you get it from." She said giggling like crazy.

"I am not a weirdo Gabriella." I said laughing. "You, my love, are the weirdo."

"What are you going to do write a Declaration of Independence on me?" She said all too seriously.

I burst out laughing. "What? That doesn't even make sense baby"

She could not stop giggling. "I'm so tired, I don't even know what I'm saying."

I smiled. "You're so cute baby"

Her giggles subsided. "No, I'm just a weirdo like you said."

"Well you're my weirdo." I smiled.

We talked for what seemed like hours. We probably ran up the phone bill but I didn't care. I just wished she was here with me. I was not looking forward to football training. It will probably take up most of my time, I hope it is worth it.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Since I've been back to school everybody has noticed me. It really took me back, I was just a spot in the camouflage of high school. Now, apparently I stood out, which really freaked me out. Troy and I were still together. We didn't talk much. He was head into football season and he didn't call me a lot like he used to. I actually hadn't talked to him in about 3 weeks. I started working out with my softball team again. We couldn't play yet because softball season starts in February.

I walked in the door from softball workouts. I was exhausted. Today was Friday which means Troy had a game. If he did call, I would have literally 6 hours to kill. I did wait though, every day, every night. I took a shower and ate dinner. I even played with Cam for a little bit. I looked at the time it was only 8. His game was about to start. Mom took Cam up to bed and I walked upstairs.

I went to take out my phone and it started ringing. It was Sharpay. "Hey Shar." I said sighing.

"Did he call you yet?" She asked me.

"No he didn't" I said quietly. My lip quivered but I bit it down. "I'm still waiting though."

"Oh honey." She said quietly. "He will call. He better call or I will beat up Chad."

That made me giggle. "Be nice to Chad, It's not his fault." I took a deep breath. "Anyway babe, how are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you a lot though, my room is lonely again." I could hear her pouting.

"I miss you too. That summer was so fun." I smiled, slightly. I whispered. "my tattoo looks so much better now."

"You'll have to show me when we come down for Christmas. Have they found out yet?" She asked me.

"No not yet." I said. "They will kill me if they found out."

"Grandma and Grandpa are calling me, I gotta go." She said.

"Give them hugs for me tell them I love them." I said quickly. "Bye Shar."

She hung up and I changed for bed. I laid in my bed. Troy never left my mind. I held onto my necklace. I missed him so much. He was probably too busy with football to miss me. I wish he would just call me. Maybe he will call me for thanksgiving. Thanksgiving was coming up fast. It was coming up next Thursday.

I woke up at 6 in the morning for school the next day, he hadn't called me yet. I couldn't really do anything about it. I tried calling him a couple times here and there but he never answered. It hurt. Sometimes when I'd go to bed I could feel the ink on the side of my ribcage pulse. I started to re-evaluate some of my decisions I made in the past summer. I still was more content than distraught.

"Hey Gabi" Justin said, winking at me as I walked down the halls of Amarillo High School. Justin was very handsome but he was also an asshole who never would give me the time of day unless he wanted something. I was never going to find out what he wanted from me.

"Hi" I mumbled walking away from him to my locker. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Hey Gabriella!" A couple girls called after me. I wave to them giving them a shy smile.

All this attention was making me nervous. I don't know what it is about me to suddenly notice me. A couple of my softball teammates walked over to me. "Hey ladies" I said smiling.

"Hey G. Pam and I designed new jerseys were taking count on which ones you like better so we can turn them into Coach Brad." Mary said. Mary was tall, thick. She was a junior like me. Pam and Reggie were standing next to her. They were short, quick and great outfielders.

Pam pulled out a piece of paper and showed the pictures to me. "Left is mine, right is Mary's" I took the paper and looked at the sketches. We were orange and black. Halloween colors. Everybody hated them but I loved it, my favorite color was orange. Pam's drawing had a racer back, was solid black with orange writing. Mary's was black as well but wasn't racer back. It had orange and white layered writing.

"They're both cute, I like Pam's racer back idea with Mary's writing on it." I gave Pam back her papers.

The looked at me. "That is a great idea!" Mary said. "Pam, sketch it out real quick."

Pam was one step ahead of her. She started drawing lightly on the back of the paper. She finished within a minute. "What do you think?" Pam held it up to Mary then showed me.

"I think it's perfect." I nodded, smiling.

"Gabriella Montez you are a genius." They all gave me quick hugs and walked away. I giggled lightly as I put my stuff into the locker.

After the school day was over I got changed and walked out to the softball fields. I saw Coach Brad talking to a teammate named Melissa on the field. Melissa was her own worst enemy. She would talk herself down after she'd strike out. She was my special project I was working on.

I put my cleats on and put my bag down. "Gabi!" I heard coach yell. "Come here."

I ran over to him and stood in front of him. "yes, coach?"

He leaned toward me. "Melissa's having a bad day. Talk to her will you? Y'all won't have to run"

I nodded. Most girls thought Coach Brad hated them but he really does care about us. He is strict because he wants us to get better. They didn't understand tough love. I walked over to Melissa and sat down next to her. "Hey Ma-wish." I called her by her nickname.

She sighed. "Hey Gabi, today had been complete and utter bullshit."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"First, I bombed my history test. Then I found out that my friends are going on a road trip for spring break and I cant even go because I have softball. I have also been hitting like shit lately. And I can't figure anything out." She started crying. I rubbed her back, giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry liss. I can help you with history if you need it." She nodded. "And…." I was about to say something but it wouldn't have helped. "Can I tell you something?" She nodded again. "I've been having a bad month."

She raised her eyebrows. "How so?" She wiped her tears off her face.

"Well this last summer I went to Albuquerque to see family. I met a boy there." I started.

"Oh no." She said, laughing a little.

I nodded. "Oh no is right. We got really close and at the end of the summer he went back to California and I came back here. We were trying to make things work but he just stopped calling me. He hasn't text me or anything. I know he is dedicated to football and everything but I'm sure he has at least a spare moment to talk to me. To at least say it's not going to work out. You know." I started tearing up. "He is the first person I'd ever loved. And he is starting to break my heart." I put my head in my hands. She rubbed my back.

"You really hide things well." she said, giggling quietly.

I sat up and wiped my face and smiled. "Even if you have a bad day, a bad month or a bad year. We've got a game to play. Maliss. We have to let it go for a couple of hours. Let the sport we love make all the pain go away for at least a little while."

She nodded. "You're absolutely right, Gabi. I'm sorry about your boy problems. I hope you get a call soon."

I smiled weakly. "Me too." We walked over to everybody who was stretching and joined them. I was happy I didn't have to think about Troy for a couple of hours.

Today was New Years eve. People were having a whole bunch of parties but I didn't feel like going out. I just wanted to sleep into the new year. I watched Cam as my parents were out. I fed him and he was in bed by 9. I finished cleaning the house and I was in bed and watching an MTV countdown about to fall asleep myself.

As soon as I closed my eyes my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said.

It was quiet for a second. "Hey Gabi." Troy said on the other side of the line.

I swore my heart stopped. My eyes flew open. "H-hey, Troy." I spoke quietly.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Troy said quietly, the background was quiet.

"Why aren't you out partyin'?" I said, sitting up in my bed.

"I didn't want to. My mom's out and I'm home alone." He said, sighing. "Why aren't you out?"

"I was watching Cam and I didn't want to go out." I said, I didn't really know what to say. "What have you been up to?"

"Football mostly. What about you?" He asked me.

"Prepping for softball season." I said. "Did you decide on a college yet?"

He sighed. "No. I'm in between Oregon and Stanford. They are willing to give me the most."

"It's understandable." I said. I didn't really know how to feel. I felt like he was pretending that everything was alright "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"I know I'm sorry. I've been so busy." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You could've text me or something."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said. "I miss you gabs."

I bit my bottom lip. "If you did you would at least try to call me." I sniffled. "But I get it, I'm an athlete. I know how it is."

"Gabs… I barely have time to do my homework." He sighed again. "I do miss you. I lo-"

"Stop." I said quietly. "don't please." The tears burned in my eyes. "I'm not going to sit here and wait for you anymore after you tell me you love me and that were going to work everything out."

"Gabi- please.." He said. "I do want to make this work and I love you and I'm sorry I cant be there for you like you want me to be."

"I love you too Troy but I can't wait for you to call me everyday and you don't" I wiped my eyes. "It hurts Troy. I really miss you"

"What do you want me to do Gabs?" He said sighing. "I wish I could be there I really do. I'm doing the best I can." He sounded annoyed.

I was trying so hard not to break down. "You don't have to worry about me anymore." I said quietly. "I don't think this is going to workout."

"Gabi-" Troy started.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Troy." I said.

"Goodbye Gabriella" He said quietly.

I hung up and closed my eyes laying back on my bed letting the hurt consume me. I felt the tears roll down to my ears. I opened my eyes after a minute. I turned over and look at the clock. 12:05. "Happy new year." I said quietly to myself. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.


End file.
